Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparel and, more particularly, to an elongated towel adapted to be worn around the distal end of a user's arm.
Description of the Prior Art
The use and design of a conventional wristband, generally defined as an encircling member which may be decorative or functional and is worn on or adjacent to the wrist, is well known. Wristbands used in a variety of contexts, including for purposes of hygiene, identification, access control, fashion, activism, and sporting equipment.
Because wristbands are deployed in so many different ways, there are many different styles of wristbands. Indeed, the style of a wristband, including the specific design and material composition, will generally vary in order to ensure it is suitable for the intended use. For example, wristbands having the form and composition of a sweatband are well established for use to wipe or otherwise absorb sweat during some activity (commonly athletic). Such sweatband style wristbands are typically have an exterior which is suited to absorb large amounts of water, such as a terrycloth or other fabric material, and a full elastic body which allows it to stretch circumferentially along its entire length.
A problem which still exists, however, is that the nature of the full elastic body conventional sweatband style wristbands often causes such a wristband to exert too much pressure on the distal end of a wearer's arm. Thus, there remains a need for an elongated wrist towel whose elasticity was limited to a circumferential rim and a longitudinal seam. It would be helpful if such an elongated wrist towel enabled selective resizing of the amount longitudinal length exposed at a given moment. It would be additionally desirable for such an elongated wrist towel was able to remain in place with exerting circumferential pressure on a wearer's arm throughout the entire portion of the arm covered thereby.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for an elongated wrist towel adapted be worn at the distal end of a wearer's arm, on or adjacent to a wearers wrist without exerting circumferential pressure over a large portion of the wearer's arm. The primary aspects of Applicant's elongated wrist towel are a towel body, an elastic rim, and an elastic seam. When in operation, the elongated wrist towel enables effective sweat management and real time size adjustment through selective positioning of elastic portions. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.